Unforgivable
by AlyssaRae
Summary: You never said goodbye, you just grabbed your keys and left. You took a part of me that wasn't yours to keep.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I am new to this. Like baby status. **

**So please give this a chance. I only write at night so any mistakes (which I'm sure are plenty. Sorry.) are all mine. **

**I've seen disclaimers and introductions on these and I suppose I should do the same? Aha**

**Glee is not mine.. at all. (Is that enough?.. I sure hope so. If I get sued all they'll get is my car and laptop.)**

**I'm Alyssa, a college student taking summer courses (blah), and working at your local Wal-Mart. **

**Enough of me on with my story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Quinn dropped her keys on the counter of her one bedroom apartment, the sound echoing through to the kitchen before the soft padding of paws followed. Her cat Captain Wentworth seemed to sense the angst permeating off the blonde as he circled her legs, the simple touch causing a small smile to grace her features.

"Hey Captain, how was your day?" she questioned gently picking up the tiger stripped cat, petting his soft fur as she nuzzled him closely. Her eye caught a battered hardback copy of Pride and Prejudice on the counter next to her keys.

Rachel.

The book had been a gift when they had started dating.

So many years ago.

Quinn had made a comment of how the two main characters reminded her of their rocky beginnings. That Rachel was the Mr. Darcy to her Elizabeth Bennet. The brunette then went off; how _dare_ the girl make her the man in this scenario, Mr. Darcy was nothing like her, according to Rachel. Even though the shorter girl had not read the book nor seen any of the many film adaptation, which the blonde had. Many times. It was her favorite book after all.

Quinn's eyes glossed over, wanting nothing more than to pick up her book and read all night. But she couldn't. She takes it wherever she goes but she can't bring herself to open it.

Before getting lost in her thoughts a gentle paw taps her face, playing with the fallen strands of blonde hair against her cheek. She smiles, thanking her pet for distracting her, for his soft mews calming her tormented thoughts.

"Mine was ok," she said to the unanswered question. "Today is always difficult you know, but we will be ok." She carried him into the bedroom, kicking off her shoes before lying down and allowing sleep to claim her exhausted body.

When she woke it was already dark, and the cool August breeze of New York whistled against her window causing her to jerk herself up. Her eyes coming into focus on the blue numbers screaming 10:38 back at her. Her fingers wove themselves through her hair, massaging the nonexistent headache as she sat up.

"Damn it, Q. How about we spend this night anywhere but here?" she muttered.

Making quick work of readying herself and phoning friends of where to meet she checked herself once more in the mirror; added a touch of lip gloss and eye liner and she was ready.

Before grabbing her keys off the bookshelf she felt her hand nudge something hard. Quinn's eyes screwed shut; her face tightened seeing it happening in her mind before it actually did. Her favorite book fell to the floor, once again just proving how quiet and alone she was as it echoed through her home.

She scoffed, leaned down to pick it up by one cover. And that's when she saw it. A folded piece of paper fell from its pages.

Quinn pulled it from the pages that held it captive, the simple colored piece of paper. Not much at all just a plain sheet of paper folded in half, a drawing of a purple cake with the words "Happy Birthday" scribbled across it. She knew that handwriting.

She hadn't meant to find it. She didn't know it would be there; tucked away with so many other items that the blonde thought had no meaning.

Then again she hadn't read that book in years.

Almost 3.

Honestly she did her best not to think of the brunette that was once everything to her.

Her smile.

Her smirk.

The way she smelled.

How much she loved her.

How much she may still love her.

How badly her heart ached when she thought of her.

What got her the most was that look in her eyes, the one that conveyed all her feelings.

The brunettes eyes were the most expressive she'd ever seen. Quinn would know as those eyes she had loved so much had brought on her broken heart.

Tears burned her eyes as Quinn rushed to the couch, grabbing a tissue to dab away the wetness.

Taking deep breaths she wrapped her arms around her body, willing herself to stop trembling. Eyes still shut her ears picked up on those soft paws on the floor. Soon her breaths were in time with the steps and she felt her cats coat brushing her fingertips.

When Quinn opened her eyes a smile broke free at the sight of her cat looking up at her as if questioning her.

"I'm fine Captain." she whispered.

Her eyes found the handmade card. Rachel knew she found store bought cards to be so impersonal, so… lazy. While the blonde had found every way to spoil her ex with gifts, to shower her with affection and romance; Quinn preferred simple gifts. If any at all, the blonde enjoyed Rachel's words, her looks, how the brunette would engage is everything she said. The small tokens of their relationship for Quinn were handmade cards, pictures tucked away in her purse, sappy voicemails, midnight cuddling and songs the shorter girl would serenade her with. Quinn had loved to get the diva anything she wanted, and she only wanted love and commitment in return.

Perhaps that was why the blonde had kept that book so close to her. Never let it out of her sight.

* * *

><p><em>The two had just had a quiet lunch at a small diner where the shorter girl had left in a huff, her girlfriend chasing after her quickly, pleading with her to stop. Quinn didn't care that others could hear and see them; she wanted to know why the small diva felt the need to get away from her as soon as possible. <em>

"_Rachel!" Quinn yelled out, watching as the other girl disappears in the crowd that seemed to just appear on the sidewalk. Quinn rushed off, desperate to find her girlfriend. She was small after all, what if she got hurt?_

_After a few minutes of searching Quinn stopped in front of a tucked away second hand book store. A few book shelves over stuffed with beaten, tattered paperbacks lined the stores windows where she stood cell phone in hand. Rachel's ringback tone blared from her speakers for a few seconds before she heard a ringtone blast from the store she stood in front of. Turning she found her girlfriend; her bag hanging from her arm and a black book in the other. _

_Brown eyes found her own, the annoyance gone, replaced with another look she didn't quite know yet. _

"_I will prove you wrong Miss Fabray." The girl stated. "I am going to read this darn book and prove to you in detail, with copious notes that I am not the man in this relationship." _

_Hazel eyes then caught the title down the spine._

_Pride and Prejudice._

_Quinn couldn't stop the smile that materialized on her face. She simply stepped forward, wrapped her arms around the slim waist pulling the shorter girl close and pressed her lips against the other girls._

_Perhaps their friends had the right idea setting them up those few months ago._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I realize it's been forever since my first post. I had originally planned on updating a few days after my first but I got sick, gross gym germs is my guess. Then a death in my family, being Native American I have such a large family so it was a grandpa I never really knew. So being one of the younger grandkids I had babysitting duty, which meant 15+ kids. So im sorry it took so long. The amount of alerts and reviews made me super happy even when I was quarantined to my old bedroom. =) so here is Chapter 2. Hope it's good. =/**

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes opened vision blurry and obscured by her blonde hair; which was slowly brushed aside as she sat up. A deep seeded headache began to throb as she zeroed on the first thing she saw, the complete Friends dvd collection, or more specifically the Joey booklet leaning against it.<p>

Santana.

Of course she couldn't get through her week without watching an episode.

"Hey bitch, time for your ass to get off my sofa and out of here, you know I have a study group at 2."

Quinn fell back against the pillows, burying herself in the softness.

"What happened last night?" she mumbled.

Santana replied with a grunt, "Hell if I know."

Quinn glanced up moving at a sloth pace to allow her friend to sit next to her holding chopsticks and a takeout box of white rice, her eyesight still focusing on the red Dvd collection. She cursed her inability to handle a hangover as well as her Latina companion.

"You let me have tequila didn't you?" Quinn seethed.

The other girls eyebrow hitched before tapping the blondes nose with a chopstick. "So? I wanted to meet your other self. And you seemed to need it."

Quinn's look of confusion must have appeared as Santana continued, "You kept mumbling about cats, books, and brunettes. So forgive me if I tanked that ship before it ruined our night."

The blonde groaned in frustration. "Damn it."

"You got that right." Santana replied handing Quinn the box of rice.

* * *

><p>After Santana had more or less kicked her out of her studio apartment with a quick, "call you later," she went straight to the nearest hole in the wall coffee shop she could find. The barista had eyed her clothes in a judgmental, you're doing a total walk of shame, way which she brushed off due to the fact that no sex happened last night.<p>

Quinn finally came back to her apartment, kicking the door open with a grunt, her hangover still very much evident. Walking through the apartment she ignored the soft mews from the cat circling her ankles and landed with a soft thud on her bed. Wanting nothing more than to bury herself and disappear for the rest of the day.

When she finally woke hours later the sun was setting, her stomach rumbled, and her head was still pounding. Cursing her lack of liver power to rid her of the remaining alcohol in her body, Quinn lugged herself to the kitchen. Deciding on Wheat Thins and some Arizona Green Tea the blonde settled on her sofa, a thick comforter and an equally soft cat cuddled against her as she accessed Netflix on her beloved Xbox.

Quinn mumbled to herself as she flipped through the different genres, completely ignoring the horror section as her cat wasn't exactly the best cuddler.

A quiet gasp echoed through the living room as she came across a movie. She should have expected it. Rachel has been in a few movies since her career took off.

* * *

><p><em>The blonde was sitting at the table in a decent sized apartment, a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. Her eyes on her small red Zune her girlfriend of two years had bought for her. <em>

_Things were going great, she and the tiny brunette had moved in together a couple of months ago, and she was in the last year of college. Quinn's family loved the brunette, her fiery spirit held with her father, while her older sister loved her quirky personality, and Rachel's love for Quinn secured the older Fabray's love for her. _

_Her playlist sounded thru the apartment as she bobbed her head along to the beat, the blonde felt a sense of pride knowing her degree was only a few months away which explained the numerous textbooks littering the table. Rachel had graduated the year before and was currently working as a vocal coach and piano teacher. She knew her girlfriend wanted to break into the music and film industry to put her degree to use but at the moment she was satisfied with her jobs._

_The sound of the door broke her from her study haze as she heard the rustling of plastic bags and bottles clinking along with Rachel's voice muttering quietly. Quinn could make out only a few words but she knew not to say anything and to let her girlfriend come to her when the time was ready. The blonde was sure to keep her thoughts from being voiced when Rachel had started cooking, pots and pans banging together along with the refrigerator and pantry doors being raided. _

_Quinn jumped slightly when thin arms wrapped around her waist and the other girl rested her chin on her shoulder. Relaxing almost instantly Quinn realized that the brunette needed this; she entangled their fingers and gasped as Rachel brushed her hair aside and gently pressed her lips under her ear before whispering, "Miss me?"_

_The blonde nodded, not trusting her own voice when she felt those experienced hands make their way to the bottom of her shirt. "I'm making your favorite baby. I wanted to do this first," she gestured down to her wandering hands, "but you look so damn cute sitting here studying away. Not to mention I know that playlist you're currently playing. Damn Minus the Bear. It's a no touching song and it makes me want you even more." Quinn whimpered and was about to turn around and have her way with her little diva until the sound of sizzling broke their moment. Rachel jumped away, "Oh my God! The sauce!" _

_Quinn practically deflated when her girlfriend pulled away and stood up to follow her, which is where she noticed paper bags and tall bottle heads. _

_Champagne? _

_There was only one reason they ever had champagne, and knowing Rachel, Quinn knew that the girl couldn't contain herself when she had a reason to celebrate. _

"_Quinn! You weren't supposed to find that!" Rachel screamed before tearing the bag from the taller girl, who simply quirked her eyebrow eyeing Rachel as she put the bottle in the fridge; the brunette peeked over the door, her playful gaze making the blonde lift her arms to fold and look intently at her._

_Their small staring contest continued until the brunette stepped out from behind the refrigerator door and sulk over to Quinn. Standing in front of her, hand folded around her waist Rachel's eyes stayed glued to the floor. "I like your shoes baby."_

"_Don't try to change the subject Rach." _

"_But I do."_

"_You should they are yours."_

_Rachel sighed and began to look everywhere except at her girlfriend. "I just…"_

"_You just?" Quinn questioned taking a step forward and taking shaking hands into her own, tracing along the lines of her palm. "What are we celebrating babe?"_

_Brown eyes found hazel, the shorter girls smile grew. "I got the part."_

_Quinn's eyes doubled in size. Not needing to ask what part her girlfriend was talking about._

_Rachel was now a lead on a Broadway musical._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is Chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. =) I feel like the worst writer, I tend to forget for a few days then cram it all in an hour like I'm studying for a final. =/**

**I guess there is a bit of a cliffy at the end? Maybe? lol depends on how you look at it I suppose. =) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Quinn did her best to busy herself again. Her minor setback and walk down memory lane had left her a bit confused. She had allowed herself to become so immersed in what had happened that she failed to see what was happening in front of her own eyes.<p>

What she should have noticed was her best friend. Santana Lopez was not a happy camper. The 24 year old Psychology student was constantly stressed, studying and wrapped up in finishing her last year to gain her Doctorate degree. Except the Latina had been cheery lately, a bit more distant but when the blonde was able to get a hold of her she was laughing and genuinely interested in her friend.

It should have hit her that the snappy Santana Lopez had met someone. The blonde had no idea who it could be; Santana never mentioned a name, just like she never mentioned the gender of her new interest. It was no surprise that the younger girl liked the girls a little bit more then the boys. But that didn't mean she would deny a great guy if he came along.

* * *

><p>Quinn threw down the terry cloth in her hand, cursing under her breath at her situation. Managing a restaurantbar was not helping her stress.

That's another thing she shouldn't have forgotten, her job. The sheer amount of business she had during the week had her mind boggled.

"Another year gone by. Only two more years, Quinn." She sighed, resting on her desk.

The owner may be a dick but he was a successful one. He had hired Quinn originally as a bartender at one of his other establishments almost three years ago, and she had gained the experience she needed to start looking for a different, higher paying job. When her boss heard that his secret favorite employee was going to leave, he immediately offered her management position at his new restaurant. Once he heard Quinn mumbling about money and her dreams he quickly added that after 3 years if the restaurant proved profitable under her they would talk about Quinn becoming a co-owner with the option to buy him out if she wanted.

At twenty-five, Quinn could say she has done well for herself. She manages a rather successful restaurant, has her own apartment in a nice neighborhood, and even owns a car that she only drives when visiting her family. Yet deep down she knows why she has gained such monetary accomplishments. Quinn had thrown herself into her work since she started. She had no other choice, well it was either that or to wallow in her own depression.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn." <em>

_The blonde was startled out of her mini nap on the bar she had just cleaned._

"_Scott, hi, sorry just late night." She mumbled before unclipping her hair and running her fingers though her hair. "Everything except the inventory is done but I can totally come in early tomorrow, or I mean I can do it now. I'm not slacking off I just." She offered a shy smile. "I'll do it now."_

_Making a move to grab the clipboard under the bar, her boss stepped forward. "Quinn, its fine. Go home."_

_Quinn's eyes snapped up to meet his. "Scott, really I didn't mean to disrespect you at all. I know inventory needs to be don't at night and I've been here long enough-"_

"_Quinn, it really is fine. You're an amazing employee, you're never late, you bring in a lot of business, the patrons and customers love you. I know I may seem to be a distant owner. I let my managers be, let them make the decisions concerning the restaurant and the bar. I, I just handle hiring. Especially people like you Quinn." The blonde simply gave a confused look toward her boss when he chuckled._

"_Quinn the reason my restaurants are so successful is because of how I let my managers handle these things. Every establishment is unique. The atmosphere is generally the same yet different. I don't chain them down and force them to follow the same rules."_

_The blonde nodded and gave her attention to her boss as he continued. Looking up and had begun to mentally do the inventory while he talked. Only when he laughed did she actually lock eyes with him. "Quinn really, I have told you twice already that it is fine."_

_She waved him off mumbling she could handle it tonight, and she started eyeing the bottles lining the wall. "Quinn. Go home. I know today is a... special day for you." _

_The blonde froze, and then turned slowly to face the man. "What do you mean…?"_

_Scott eyed her carefully and Quinn took the time to look at the man who had hired her. His deep green eyes, tall, short graying hair along with his sharp suit that gave him an aura of power._

"_I know we've only really talked during your interview. I was impressed with your academic accomplishments, your starvation for experience." Quinn smiled when she remembered how enthusiastic she was back then, how she thrived for a chance to prove herself. "But when you did start working, I noticed a change. The light in your eyes were gone. That woman I met had changed. I won't lie Quinn I had considered letting you go." Her smile fell and her eyes grew in surprise. _

"_Damn contracts." Scott said quietly, "If I hadn't been required to have you sign one, but with your degree and everything I couldn't get around it." He noticed her change in demeanor. "Anyways what I am trying, really Quinn, trying to say is it is fine if you go home. It's been two years to the week since I hired you. Whatever happened between the time that I hired you and you started work, like I said I may be a distant owner but I do notice my employees, I know you in a professional sense Quinn."_

_He stepped closer and squeezed her shoulder. _

"_More importantly, I know a broken heart when I see one."_

* * *

><p>Her thoughts were cut short when someone knocked on her office door.<p>

"Quinn? There is someone here to see you."

Quinn nodded having an idea or two of who it may be.

Santana was her first thought. The Latina liked to pop in after her late studying to take a break. Getting her Doctorate in Psychology wasn't allowing for much else for her to do. The other girl liked to complain about how Quinn had chosen a simpler career, surrounded by women and booze. She also had maybe mentioned she might bring her new _friend._

The only other person who personally called on Quinn was a woman from her past.

She stood up, wiping the nonexistant tears and walked out, smile on, greeting random customers asking how their meals and drinks were until she came to a table.

Sitting at the table was a woman, bright smile, dark eyes that were so familiar and equally dark hair.

Quinn stopped in front of her and beemed. "Hi, Shelby."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! =) Sorry about the delay. I had moved across the state just two... three weeks ago? Eh, the days have more or less just strung together. finally had my internet installed today so I figured i should upload this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The first thing Shelby noticed when she saw Quinn was the worn look on her face. The smiles were well practiced and she could see how the blonde was drained. She kept a happy face for the younger girls sake.

"Hi, Shelby."

"Hi yourself, kid." Shelby smiled. "I thought I would swing by."

Quinn sat down opposite her and thanked the server with a small nod and whispered something in the girls ear. When she finally settled Quinn noticed the smirk growing. "What?"

"Something you wanna tell me?" Shelby asked nodding in the waitresses direction.

"Now Shelby, you know I do not have any relationship beyond employee/employer with people here."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I was simply hoping you had begun dating again. You know I worry about you, Quinn." Shelby stated taking the younger girls hand in her own. "It's been almost three years honey. You know how she is."

Quinn looked down, smoothing the table cloth. "I know. You say it like I haven't dated anyone since then…"

"Have you?"

Quinn snapped up. "Of course I have!"

"Quinn like I said I'm just worried. You have done so well for yourself and I can't help but think that maybe you are holding onto my daughter still."

The two sat in silence after this, Quinn picking at the table cloth once again and Shelby eyeing her.

Shelby watched as the younger woman's hand tightened into a fist. "Honey, you need to move on. My daughter has… she isn't…"

"I get it." Quinn interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

><p><em>The sound of her phone broke her train of thought as Shelby was writing a letter. <em>

"_Hello?" She answered without checking the caller id. _

"_Mom?"_

"_Rachel? Honey are you okay?"_

_The younger girl laughed. "Of course silly! I'm just soooo happy!"_

_Shelby chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "Want to tell me why?"_

_Rachel huffed. "Well now I don't! Your obvious lack of excitement is completely putting off my ecstatic mind set! I call you to share some news and all you give me is 'want to tell me wh-"_

"_Rachel!" Shelby screamed, not willing to hear the rant she knew she was due for. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to damper your mood. Tell me now what is it… Wait is it Quinn? Did she propose?"_

"_No mother she didn't propose! If that were the case I wouldn't be calling you, instead I would be spending this time with her and you know I would prefer to show you the ring and I do believe you would know because Quinn had voiced her opinion about getting permission from you and my fathers! Hold on! Did she say something? Why else would you think that? Did she ask you? Oh my goodness she asked didn't she? When? Did she say when?"_

_Shelby face palmed. "No sweetie she didn't ask. I simply assumed-"_

"_If she didn't ask how could you ask me that? You know how traditional Quinn is and if she had made any inclination toward the possibility of marriage she would go that route to ask-"_

"_I know sweetie she would ask permission."_

"_You of all people should know I do not take it kindly when someone interrupts me. The first time I let slide on the basis that I had made the assumption that you weren't happy to hear from me, and now you do it again when I am giving you viable information that may affect my future. Rude mother just rude."_

_Shelby had been looking over her nails questioning to herself if a manicure was in order._

"_Mom?"_

"_Oh sorry sweetie…so. What is the news? That is not a proposal."_

"_Okay. Are you ready? Tell me you're ready. Oh you should be sitting while I tell you this. Are you sitting? Are you ready? Sitting? Sitting and ready?"_

_Shelby glanced around. "Yes."_

"_Yes what?"_

"_Rachel."_

"_Yes what Mom?"_

_Shelby rolled her eyes. "Yes I am sitting."_

"_Are you ready too?"_

"_Rachel!"_

"_Okay, okay! So as you know I have been teaching."_

"_Yes the Vocal and piano lessons. Quinn told me last year during your birthday brunch, after which the two of you had mysteriously disappeared."_

"… _Yes well that's beside the point."_

"_Am I ever going to hear the good news? Shall I call Quinn to get the details?"_

_She heard her daughter scoff. "Fine. If you would rather hear your own daughters' good news from her girlfriend then that is exactly what you are going to get! Goodbye mother have a good day!"_

"_Wait, Rachel."_

_Nothing. The younger brunette had hung up on her._

"_That girl."_

_Shelby tried calling back only for it to ring twice and go straight to voicemail._

_After several tries Shelby had resorted to texting the blonde she had met only a year ago._

_**Quinn, Rachel won't talk to me. –Shelby**_

_A few minutes later her phone beeped._

_**Did she hang up on you? –Q**_

_**Yes, it's rather childish how my twenty year old daughter has come down to the silent treatment. – Shelby**_

_**Hey you have known her longer. =) –Q**_

_**Not nice Quinn. –Shelby**_

_**Ok sorry. Not really. Ha. So why come to the girlfriend for info?-Q**_

_**She had some news for me and I "interrupted" her twice too much.- Shelby**_

_**Oh no Shelby you didn't.- Q**_

_**I know I'm sorry. She went on and on about stuff that. Anyway care to fill me in?-Shelby**_

_**Oh no. you know her. If I tell you she will have me on the couch and hide all the meat in the apartment.-Q**_

_**Well she did say to ask you. –Shelby**_

_**Also I thought you had convinced her out of the vegan fetish she had going on?- Shelby**_

_**I am sure it's all a test. She loves to test me. I will not fail this one. *fist in the air*-Q**_

_**I had. She's not a vegan anymore simply an animal friendly vegetarian, aka expensive ass organic crap. Seriously cheese is cheese! = -Q**_

_**A test? Fine, is it okay if I join you two for dinner tonight? And thank god that vegan food was only a bit tasteless.- Shelby**_

_**Yeah, we had actually planned to go out. I will call you with the details when we decide on a restaurant.-Q**_

_**Thank you, Quinn. Also please tell me you won't be overly lovey on this outing. I love you both I really do but there is only so much I can take.- Shelby**_

_**I make no promises. =) call you later the professor is getting that high school attitude about my phone.-Q**_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night Shelby walked into the crowded restaurant Quinn had messaged her about earlier that evening and was lead to a booth in the back room. She spotted her daughter and pseudo daughter-in-law cuddling on one side of the booth, candle lit in front of the pair and a small vase of flowers on one edge of the table. Their hushed whispers and stolen touches almost made her want to turn around and walk out, making her feel like an intruder.<em>

"_Mom?" Rachel practically yelled, standing from the booth. "Did Quinn invite you? Is that why she has been buttering me up all day?"_

_Shelby stole a glance at the blushing blonde. Quinn began picking at her napkin with one hand while the other gripped the glass of water._

"_Maybe sweetie, or it could be that I am dying to know this news of yours."_

_As they took their seats a young man appeared and took their orders, giving Rachel special attention. _

"_Asshole." Quinn muttered to herself as the waiter walked away to fetch their drinks._

"_Sweetie be nice." _

"_Rach, he was totally oogling your goodies." Quinn snapped back._

"_Oogling my goodies? Really Quinn?" Rachel questioned._

"_Yes. It's obvious we are together and he completely brushed it off and flirted with you right in front of me."_

"_Ookay. Girls." Shelby said clapping her hands. "Rachel. How was your week? Your lessons?" _

_Shelby's eyes shifted to and from the couple in front of her as they continued their silent argument. _

_When the waiter returned, it was as if he could feel the tension and quickly took their orders before running off._

_Shelby sat in silence. Then began clicking her tongue, then started to tap her fingers nodding her head and hummed quietly._

_She was expecting the happy couple she had came to. Not the brooding, quiet, arguing couple she had never seen before. Not to say she knew they argued. Every couple did, it's just she never saw it happen before._

_Soon a badly masked giggle came from across the table. Shelby looked over to see her daughter trying very hard not to smile while Quinn had a small smirk on her face. She couldn't stop her own full blown smile when Quinn took a rose from the vase and brushed it against the brunettes cheek before gently guiding Rachel to look at her. _

"_You are such a dork." Rachel whispered._

_Quinn smiled wide. "I'm your dork though, baby." The blonde seemed to seal it with a kiss. When the two pulled away Rachel leaned her forehead against her girlfriends._

"_You are the only one for me. Even if you ever left me I don't think I could move on."_

_Quinn smiled a sad smile. "I won't leave you, Rach. If we ever ended up not together, I couldn't be the one who had left."_

_Rachel pressed another chaste kiss to the blondes. "The past two years, you are the only one I see."_

_Shelby couldn't help but snap a picture with her phone, effectively ruining the moment between them._

"_Mom!"_

* * *

><p>The older brunette shuddered at the harshness of Quinn's tone.<p>

The waitress returned with a glass of wine. "Thank you, Sarah."

The blonde quickly downed the glass before she chanced a look at Shelby.

Again Shelby saw the worn down look on the younger girl. With a sigh she knew, she could see it all on her face, she knew Quinn still loved her daughter. With the same love she saw four years ago. She wished more than anything that Rachel would wake up and see what she threw away but she knew she couldn't.

As broken as the young restaurant manager was, Rachel was seemingly happy with boyfriend number three since the break up.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I bring in Rachel now? or do you want more of Quinn? Im not trying to make Rachel out to be the bad guy in their break up or anything it's just how it happened. [^_^]<strong>


End file.
